


Gravity

by thirdblindmouse



Category: Lola Rennt | Run Lola Run (1998)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Causality, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: The chips fall how they might.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Content warnings:  
> \- repeated flashes between stills  
> \- a scene depicting suicide

**Password:**  
festivids

 **Video:** Run Lola Run (1998)  
**Audio:** Gravity, by Hooverphonic

For magnetgirl


End file.
